The need for a new way to tie up boats other than with knots which can become untied.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to the tying up, attaching, anchoring, securing of boats, planes, or any other vehicles or of bundles, load, packaging, or any other items in need of rope, line, cable or other adjustable fixing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most widely use conventional system for the tying of boats, anchoring of planes and fixing of bundles is to tie a line, or attaching device with the use of knots.
With the use of this handle invention, the lines can be held firmly in place with little or no slippage, whereas a hand tied knot can become undone if not properly tied.